


Beautiful Thing (Yoosu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: This video is special to me. I really put a lot of effort into it at the time. It was inspired by a story written by Kandadze and is dedicated to her. In 2012 I re-edited it fixing and adjusting small details.





	




End file.
